Naruto Altered History: The 9 Jinchuuriki
by AndreZanu
Summary: Lets say these few things. What if the 9 jinchuuriki were not captured? What if a couple of them were different people... different Beasts? What if somebody in Team 7, died before the timeskip? What would it be like? Let Naruto stand in the middle of it, and his path suddenly changes because of these changes.


_**Holy crap this is terribly written. But anyway, this is the**_** prologue****...**

The Night was cold, and Sasuke had a big decision on his shoulders: in search for power, or stay with his comrades? Sasuke was about to crush the leaf in his hand, he decided that he no longer wanted to be apart of this stupid game he was put in with Naruto, Sakura, or any one else. But before he could, close his fist with finality over his decision until he heard a familiar voice. "Sasuke" The boy whirled around to see who it was. It was his teammate, Naruto, with a scowl on his face. The blonde huffed and continued "Get up. We have an A ranked mission, seems like Granny thinks highly of us already" He then turned around and started walking in the direction of the Hokage mansion. Sasuke stood up, ready to declare his decision to Naruto, "I'm no longer" he was cut off. "Shut the fuck up. I know why you're acting like a little bitch lately. You saw Uchiha Itachi, the man who is responsible for putting you through all this bullshit. Sure, I may not know how it is to lose your family, but I know pain, the pain of being alone. I feel that everyday. I'd feel the same way, if I was able to see the Fourth Hokage face to face" Sasuke raised his eyes in amazement. "What... What did he ever do to you? Naruto.." Naruto glared back at Sasuke. "He's the reason this village hates me, I'm the human sacrifice that was forced to bear all the sins of the 9 tailed fox..." There was a long pause, the air was heavy with tension. Naruto then spoke up again this time, with the same stupid smile he has on his face. "But yo it's whatever! I've got you and the rest of the team now! Along with Iruka-sensei! I'm happier! Anyway, don't listen to whatever those Sound idiots said" Sasuke winced in shock. So he was there... He heard everything! Naruto continued "If you have something to protect, someone that you want to live for and protect, you'll become even stronger, instead of fighting for yourself... Now come on!" He then looked toward the Hokage mansion and started hopping from building to building towards it. Sasuke looked back at the outskirts of the building then slowly turned forward. "No.. I'll give this village a last chance, before I go... One last chance."

Naruto was inching closer and closer to the mansion, he then thought and stopped. He sat down leaning on the wall of his apartment door outside for a break. He wanted to talk to someone. "_Yo, Fox. I have a question." _Naruto was in his mind now, a dark room filled with a terrible evil tension. He was looking right into the cage of the 9 tailed fox. The Fox opened his eyes, in menacing curiosity and let out a blunt, "**What?" **Naruto looked up into the fox's eye and looked down, muttering. "What's your name?" The Fox was dumbfounded. **"Why does a human... a small human like yourself, care to know of my name?"** He said with a ton of resentment. Naruto's head shot up to meet the 9 tails' gaze. "Because, believe it or not, you and I are the same. I may only be you human, but I've been treated as badly as you have.. Locked away from the rest of the public, as if we're a bad dream. Plus, you're maybe the closest to a father, or brother I have... You've been there for me, through thick and thin, even though you were forced too... In my eyes, you're not a demon. Or one of the monsters that are only meant to be used... I was hated because of you, and why are you being hated? You're an individual, one who can think for himself... How do you not have a name? So tell me, what is your name?" The fox looked at Naruto with amusement, and nostalgia. "_**I haven't heard words like that since... Since the old man Rikudou... Maybe this boy is different, maybe this muse of finding a human partner is**_** true..."** The darkness in the room lifted a bit, showing the rest of the fox's body, the menacing look he had was no longer there. "**Kit, the name is Kurama." **Naruto looked up at Kurama, and smiled. He knew then on that they were no longer on bad terms, but as teammates, even though a cage kept them apart for the time being, he'd find the key one day to release him. "Nice to meet you, Kurama!"

Soon enough, Naruto and Sasuke were in the Hokage's office, with Kakashi and Sakura. Sakura looked at the two boys when they entered the room, and smiled in relief, seeing them without any hostility showing between them. Kakashi, seemingly was satisfied with them reconciling. Tsunade and Shizune were confused with all the faces. Tsunade spoke up. "Yes, now that you're all here, I have decided to give you 4 this task. Apparently, the Sound 4 has been spotted around the area, I would have sent a stronger force after them, but you're all I have that I can trust... I suspect that these 4 have been after you, Sasuke?" Everyone turned to look at Sasuke. He only closed his eyes cooly and nodded his head. "We'll just have to take them down... Nothing else is really needed to be explained" Everyone was suspicious, why would Orochimaru's group come here for Sasuke? What do they want? The only one's expression was otherwise was Naruto, he was smiling. Tsunade shook off her suspicion and looked at each and everyone of the members in Team 7. "Since it seems that you know what to do, I'll let you go, disperse!"

As the night went by, Team 7 went out into the outskirts, searching for the sound ninja, Kakashi found 2 and was preoccupied with them, while the rest of the team went ahead for the other 2. They stopped them in the Valley of the End and fought tirelessly, they defeated the 2 but Kimimaro appeared. They fought till midday. Kimimaro was still standing, in curse seal level 2. Team 7 lunged in a last effort to defeat him, they gained the upper hand until something went drastically went wrong. Naruto stumbled, and was falling into the direction of Kimimaro's spear, waiting for him. He would have died, but instead of him being pierced, Sakura jumped in the way. Naruto and Sasuke looked on in dismay and shock as the watched their teammate being thrown to the side like a rag-doll. The quickly ran to her to check if she was still breathing. Naruto screamed "Sakura! No no no no no! Stay awake please!" Sakura only looked up at her teammates with a painful smile on her face. "You two... I don't have much time, but please let me at least say these words.. Naruto, at first, I thought you were a loser, a nuisance, somebody that would only get in my way and that wouldn't amount to anything. Now after spending so much time with you, I realize that you're bound to be something great.. Promise me, that you'll never change for the worst, stay pure.. Sasuke, I was infatuated with you since I first saw you. Honestly I can still say I still am, I love you... But please, please don't change. Everyday I worried about you, hoping that you don't leave. Honestly last night I thought you would. You two... Naruto, Sasuke... Always have each other's backs... for me." Naruto and Sasuke both slowly, sadly nodded their heads. Sakura then smiled, a bloody yet genuine smile, then gave her last breath of life.

Naruto's tears have stopped, while Sasuke never cried, he refused to. Deep in Naruto's conscience, Kurama was warning him. "**Naruto, you need to relax, quickly! You're going over the edge relax! Naru-" **His warning calls were interrupted by another boy, a boy who looked exactly like Naruto, but with black hair. "Relax, Kurama! I thought you liked dealing with me instead of this chump. Now that he's vulnerable you don't want to join me and takeover? Psh, so be it. Let me take your chakra for a minute" In the real world, Naruto and Sasuke's chakra were responding angrily to the death of their teammate. Naruto slowly got up and Sasuke followed. "Sasuke... He's going to pay for this shit... This fucking bone man is going to pay for this..." Naruto's chakra took the form of a fox cloak, with not one but three tails! He was only barely keeping control of his own conscience against his alternate self. Sasuke's own curse mark responded violently, triggering a forced level 2 state.

They immediately turned around and lunged blindly at Kimimaro who was struggling to keep up with them. Soon enough, he was killed when he was hit with a joint Rasengan and Chidori. His whole body was torn to bits by the blast. Sasuke was able to calm down, and struggled to calm Naruto down before he went on a further rampage.

Soon reinforcements arrived. Gaara Kankuro and Temari, all saw the destroyed valley and with Team 7 in the middle of it. They immediately realized what had happened and decided to stay quiet about it. They only looked on from a distance, and watched as Naruto and Sasuke silently mourned Sakura's death. When Kakashi came, his heart immediately dropped. "Is Sakura OK? We'll heal here don't worry" Naruto only shook his head, with his head still down. "No... she's dead sensei... Sakura's no longer here..."

A week later, they held Sakura's funeral, and added her name on the Memorial Stone, out of respect for her sacrifice. Naruto and Sasuke refused to shed any tears in front of her grave. They just stood there, watching it, even after everyone else had left. They stood there in silence until Sasuke spoke up.

"Naruto?" The blonde never broke his gaze and responded "Yeah?" Sasuke turned to look at his teammate. "We have to keep that promise. I've lost my whole family... I gained another small one, now that seems like it's slowly disappearing. I don't want to lose my comrades Naruto, I know you feel the same... At least... At least we got our revenge" Naruto snapped and looked at Sasuke with saddened eyes. "It doesn't change anything Sasuke... After killing Kimimaro, it didn't change anything. I'm still here. Saddened. Take this from me Sasuke. Getting revenge, it'll only make you feel worse... You expect for everything to be better once the man who wronged you is killed... Yet you still feel as bad as before, arguably worse... Don't give into hatred..." Sasuke drunk in what Naruto said" He put his head down and raised his fist. "Deal" Naruto responded and bumped fists with his teammate.


End file.
